A clone, a boy and timetravel
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Myriam Kenobi and Luke Skywalker are on the run from the Empire for five years. But the Force brought them to the past.  Will they change the future for a better one?


**An: I got this idea in my head and since I don't want it to stay in my head. I wrote it so that it leaves my head alone.  
><strong>

**I have been reading way to many time-traveling Star Wars fics. °°'. Hope you guys like it, even if I wrote it in a hurry.**

**Summary: Myriam and Luke are on the run from the Empire for five years. The Force brought into the past to change the future that they know. **

**Setting is in the middle of the second film "Attack of the Clones". But I think there a lot of differences.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A clone, a boy and time-travel<strong>

She was running. Everyday, all daylong, with the boy in her arms or by her side, from the Imperial troops for the past five years. She had to do it. She had to protect the boy. Not only was he the key to bring the Balance in the Force but he was also her pseudo-nephew.

Her father considered the boy's father like a son, or even a brother, which made this little one part of her family. It was nice to have a family.

Feeling the troopers behind her, she looked around in lush green forest of the planet Rishi, for a hiding space. Rishi was not to far from Tatooine. The Emperor expected her to flee from one side of the galaxy to the other side of the Outer Rim, but she stayed not far from the planet the boy was raised.

There! She could feel the Force guiding her to that little cavern. Looking at the boy, she showed him the entrance. He could crawl in without a problem but she will have to wiggle around. Nodding, the boy entered the small hole first, then she followed.

Still staying quite, the boy continued the journey onward, knowing that his aunt was behind him, protecting him from the bad men. She had always protected him ever since that night. The night where everything he knew was thrown apart.

Sensing something, he looked towards the back of the hole and saw a bright blue light.

_Auntie, there is a light at the back of the hole._ He thought to her, knowing that the Imperial troops could here them if he wasn't silent.

_I sense no danger Sky. Go on ahead._ His aunt replied, using his nickname just like they practiced when they went to towns.

The boy continued towards the light. Now that he was getting closer, he could feel the warmth and security emanating from it. As if hypnotized, he touched it and everything turned dark. Just before the darkness consumed him completely, he felt his aunt's arms around him, holding him like a mother's embrace.

She would protect him, no matter what, of that, he was sure.

—CBTT—

The Council had just gathered to discuss the next plan of attack in the Clone Wars. They were expecting Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker when a bright blue light bursted from the center of the room and out tumbled a figure.

The figure rolled on to its back, making sure, they realized, to not crush the object in its hands.

No, not an object, but a boy, fairly young with short blond hair. The "it" was actually a young women in her mid-twenties with mid-back auburn hair. Sensing there were people surrounding, the women acted on instinct. Pushing the boy so that he was behind her, she crouched down, turning her body into a shield, raised a fist mid-chest with her left hand while the right laid on top of it in an open-hand. A force-shield surrounded them.

Before one of the Masters could ask what she was doing here, the doors to the Council Chambers opened and in walked Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Sensing there presence, the women turned her head, still keeping an eye on the strangers and gasp once she saw the newcomers. "Impossible." She whispered. Her blue-grey eyes wide at what she saw.

The young boy, feeling the confusion, asked quietly. "What is it Auntie?"

But the women didn't answer, her head swung as she now truly looked at the people surrounding her. "It's impossible." She said again, a little louder than before.

"What is impossible? Who are you?" Asked Master Windu.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked ready to defend the intruders escape.

Before the women could answer, Yoda intervened. "Not from this time, you are. Yet here for a purpose, I sense. The Force strong within you, yet you are neither a Jedi nor a Sith. Tell me your names, and from when come from, do you."

The women looked slightly relieved, but she still didn't deactivate the force-shield. "Tell me Master Yoda, what is the current war called and who is in power at the moment." Her eyes didn't leave the little green troll and wisps of the Force was around him, not in a way to endanger him, but rather to sense the truthfulness of his replies.

"The Clone Wars, it is called, and Chancellor Palpatine is in power."

Sensing the truth, the women stood up and broke her hand formation. The shield disappeared and the boy peered around from behind her, a hand on her leg pants.

Seeing that the intruders would do no harm, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood nearer to the Council.

"Forgive me Masters, but we come from a time where Force-sensitives are persecuted. We ourselves were being pursued by Imperial troops before the Force took us from our time-line and brought us here into the past."

Mace nodded. "Your names?" He prompted.

The women nodded. "Yes of course. My name is TSK-3438, or better yet, you can call me Myriam Ken. This is my nephew, Luke Sky."

"Why do you have a clone number and not Luke?" Obi-Wan asked the women, quite curious to see a clone protecting a human boy that she considered a nephew.

"Because I am one. Specially comissioned by the Emperor himself so that he can have several force-sensitive assassins at his disposal that would obey him. My genes come from a great Jedi Master, but also one that survived the Purges. He came to me and helped me see the Light, hence breaking myself free from the Emperor's clutches. I lived with him for a whole year before he was killed by the Empire. The boy belongs to his Padawan's family that gave refuge to my "father" and when they were killed in the battle, I ran with Luke before the Emperor decides to either turn him or kill him."

"Sky?" Anakin asked. "I have never heard of a Padawan having the last name Sky."

"Because it is his step-family. But I will not reveal to you who it is."

"What of the Purges do you speak of?" Mace asked.

"Seven years ago, the Emperor gave an order to the Clone troops. Order 66 as it is known throughout history. The Order was to kill and decimate all Jedis and Force-sensitive since they were conspiring against the Senate. Utter nonsense, but it did help the Emperor rise to power."

"This is absurd, the Chancellor would never let this happen." Anakin retorted angrily.

"Of course not," Myriam retorted sarcastically, "why would the good Chancellor give up his powers and at the same time destroy his enemies? Why, oh why, I wonder?"

Sensing the tension brewing, Yoda intervened as quickly as possible. Looking at her, he said. "Know the identity of the Sith, you do. Tell us, you cannot."

"Nope. Anymore questions?" She gave them a look to dare them to ask another question.

Yoda nodded. He had seen the little one yawn discretely and felt Myriam's tiredness. They could ask other questions tomorrow. "Stay here, you will, until we find a way for you to go back."

"Thank you masters."

Mace looked at Anakin. "Knight Skywalker, will you guide them to the guest chamber near the Room of a Thousand Fountains? Make sure that they have everything they need. They will be in your care for the entire duration of their stay."

Anakin bowed to the Council. He was glad for the assignment. He didn't know why, but he felt a special connection to the boy. "Follow me please."

Myriam nodded. Bowing to the Masters in the Council, she picked Luke up and followed the not-yet-Sith Lord. She felt as if her and Luke's presence was to make sure that Anakin did not turn. She could think of no other explanation for why would the Force bring them here where they would meet their parents. But she had to protect Luke. From Sidious, no from Palpatine. She would make sure that the boy will have a proper childhood.

They arrived at the elevators and Anakin tried to talk with this strange Clone that could use the Force. He felt bad for bursting our at her for she had un-knowingly insulted the Chancellor. "So why does a Clone like you take care of a child like him?" He asked pleasantly.

"This is a member of my gene donor's Padawan's family. When I left the Emperor, I went to live with them. Unfortunately, troopers came and destroyed the home, killing everyone except Luke and I. We were exploring that day and when I sensed the danger, I fled with him in my arms. We've been running for about five years since then."

"How old is Luke?"

"Seven standard years of age." Was her curt reply. Realizing how she spoke, she said in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry. It has been a difficult day and I am still on the alert. It's been five years since I could truly relax. Please forgive me."

"It's fine. I understand. Here is the guest room." Indeed, they had arrived.

Looking at her charge, she realized that he fell asleep. Smiling at this, she whispered. "You had a long day Luke. Rest and may the Force bring you pleasant dreams."

Seeing this tender moment, Anakin felt a surge of sadness. But he could not understand why. Giving a nod at the women, he left them.

She nodded back and entered the room. Quietly and quickly, she put Luke to sleep in a nice bed and positioned herself on her own bed. She could not sleep yet, adreline still cursing through her veins. Meditation will help her see clearer on the situation. She will need for tomorrow will be as taxing as today. She hoped that the Chancellor will not come and visit for she did not know if she could hold her temper against that murderous Sith Lord.

—CBTT—

The next morning was a curious sight for the Jedis in the Temple. As usual, the rumor vine had quickly informed the inhabitants of Temple of a stranger with her nephew. Who were they, where were they from was merely speculations. However, for the young Initiates who were going to class, they were treated to a sigh of the stranger manipulating the water from the fountains in a complex dance that was entrancing.

She moved in harmony with the strands of water that did complex twists and turns that were different from her hand and body movements. Her eyes were closed as she listened to only a music she could hear. The boy next to her was also doing the dance but in a more simplified version where the strands of water obeyed his exact hand movements. His eyes too were closed.

The Initiates stared at the sight and were, naturally, late for class. Wondering where their wayward students were, the teachers arrived and they too fell enchanted by the dance. However, they felt and heard the Force with it and how the two individuals were in complete control as well as in harmony with the Force. For the young boy, it was extraordinary talent at such a young age.

Learning about the commotion, the Council joined in to watch, the crowd letting them through. They watched as the last movements were done and the women opened her eyes. The strands of waters receded to their respective place.

Ignoring the crowd they had gathered, she turned to Luke. "Well done. We'll do the next level later."

The boy nodded excitedly. "Yes Auntie. I just can't wait for that."

Realizing the audience they had gathered, she gave them a look. An eyebrow raised, she asked. "Don't you Jedis have anything better to do than stare at a warm-up exercise?"

The crowd dispersed, murmurs and more rumors coming from it.

"A warm-up?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "That was just a warm-up?"

"But of course. It's easier with water than sand so we took the advantage to being near such a close proximity to water. I hope you don't mind."

"In balance, you are with the Force." Yoda said. "Strong within you and the boy."

"If you say so Master. Honestly, it's just a simple training exercise. Granted I tweaked it a little since the other version is more bloody and more cruel but one thing you can't say is that the Emperor does not dally when teaching the Force to his assassins." The Council stared at her. Ignoring that, she continued on. "Now, if you will excuse me, Luke and I will be continuing our exercises. We are a bit behind due to running around for a month and I would like to continue his training while I still can. I will speak with you this afternoon, with your permission."

"Normal, it is. Meet with the Council after dinner will be preferable." Master Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda. It will be perfect. Will someone watch over Luke while I'm with you or should he come."

"I can watch him." Anakin proposed immediately. "It will be no problem."

"Thank you. Is there a training room that we can borrow?" Myriam asked.

"Of course, we will show you. Would you mind if Anakin and I watch?" Obi-Wan asked. It was fascinating from the little he could see and he knew his old Padawan would love to watch with him.

"Of course. It's not like we will hide what we are doing. Maybe you can give me tips since most of my training is pure improvisation."

"Then we shall see you tonight, Master Ken. May the Force be with you." Master Windu said.

"And with you too. Now, this training room?"

"Over here. It's a bit secluded so it is rarely used." Obi-Wan said.

Seeing the room, Myriam smiled. "It's perfect. Alright Luke, we'll be doing the ball exercise."

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat on the side of the room, ready to see what the young women was teaching. Myriam and Luke were in the center of the room, face-to-face and sitting down in a Lotus position.

The young clone took out two balls from a pouch that the Jedis had just noticed. "We'll be going through the usual routine and if I find it satisfying, I'll teach you another trick, does that sound fair?"

The young boy nodded excitedly. "You'll teach me how to use the shield, right?"

"Maybe when you older, but I can teach you a more simplified version of it. Will that be alright?"

The balls began to hover in front of them at face-level.

"Yes, I'll love to Auntie."

"Then let's begin. Clear your mind and let the Force run through you. … There, now feel your emotions and project the most dominant one on to the ball." The ball turned into a mesh of yellow and blue. "Two of them, Luke?"

"It's just that, I'm happy for seeing him but at the same time, I'm sad that I did not know him."

"I understand. Let the feelings flow through, into the ball, then disperse out in the area. On three, one, two and …" Her calm voice continued to instruct her Padawan while Anakin and Obi-Wan were discussing the information they got.

_Him?_ Projected Anakin to his former Master. _Do you have an idea what they are talking about?_

_No Anakin. But I believe that are guests are hiding a few more secrets than they should._

_And it is extremely rude to speak so loudly during this exercise._ Came the sarcastic voice of Myriam with a fain hint of laughter from Luke. Please lower your voices while we train or move away from the room.

Sorry, we will be quite. Obi-Wan said. He couldn't believe that they heard the conversation between him and Anakin. It should have been more discreet.

"It's no problem. You guys didn't know." Luke said in a sweet little voice that made Anakin feel all mushy inside. He could easily imagine his son sound like that.

"Right, now that we finished with any interruptions." A mock glare was given to the two older man while Luke tried to hide his laughter. "We shall continue. Close your eyes, Luke. Move the ball in the sequence that I will give you."

Luke closed his eyes, lines on his forehead appeared slightly as he concentrated.

"Ten, six, four, one, one, six, five, eight, ten, two, three, …" The numbers continued to roll as the ball in front of Luke began to bob and weave around in the air. Soon, Anakin realized that the numbers were a certain mouvement that the ball had to do.

After a couple of minutes have passed, Myriam said. "Ok Luke, now you have to feel the sequence that I am doing through the Force."

Luke nodded. He began to recite a serie of numbers as the ball that Myriam was controlling.

The morning passed while they used the balls in various exercises in using the Force. Then they meditated for a half-hour before eating lunch with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Luke was quite pleased for some reason that Anakin was helping him a lot. At Obi-Wan's glance, Myriam said. "He idolized Anakin since I could tell him stories about the Jedis. You are a close second but he feels that he is more linked with Anakin on the account that he too loves flying and tinkering with droids."

"I see. Then he will be extremely glad in spending the evening with him."

The women chuckled. "Knowing him, he'll make Anakin meet with Senator Amidala since he also worships her. Something about being an angel."

Anakin looked up at the mention of his beloved wife. Luke looked up to. "Do you think I can meet her Auntie? Mister Skywalker, will it be possible?"

Anakin was about to say no when he caught a look at those big blue eyes staring at him with the pleading expression. He tried to open his mouth to say no but instead said. "I'll ask if it is alright for tonight but no promises."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." cried out Luke just loud enough for the other tables to turn around and meet a sight of the young boy lunging towards the Chosen One hugging him and thanking him. The face of the Knight was to hilarious to ignore. He looked like he had been shocked.

Obi-Wan whispered to Myriam. "Can I borrow him? It seems that my former apprentice is whipped."

"Of course, ask Luke for the duration of our stay. I think he'll agree to do anything since he'll get to stay with his hero."

Looking at a chronowatch that she had on her wrist. She said to Luke. "Are you done eating?"

Still on Anakin's lap, the boy nodded eagerly. "Yep. Are you going to teach me that new trick Auntie?"

"Of course. Master Kenobi, will it be alright if we use the fountains once again?"

"I don't see why not. Just as long as it doesn't bother anyone."

"Come on Luke, let's get to it."

"Coming." Giving one last hug to a stunned Anakin, the boy left his perch and skipped to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Many Jedis, Padawans and Initiates were staring at the show of emotion the blond was showing. It was a bit surreal. Added to the fact that he found a way to stun the Chosen One made it quite an entertaining meal.

"Should we go look?" Obi-Wan asked his still stunned former Padawan.

"Don't we have duties to the Council, Master?"

"We have a bit of a down-time and should I remind you that you have to take care of our guests?"

"You go up ahead, Master. I'll be comming Padme to see if she wants to meet Luke."

"Understood. He really got you wrapped around his fingers, doesn't he?"

"Did you see his eyes, Master? Tell me you could resist those eyes."

Obi-Wan preferred a strategic retreat than to answer the question. But the comment of his eyes made him think. Luke looked like a younger version of Anakin with a few differences. Of course, Luke was younger than when he met Anakin for the first time but there were some similarities that couldn't be overlooked.

He'll meditate on the problem later in his room. For now, he had to watch the training the clone was doing to Luke.

Arriving in the room, he saw Luke and Myriam in the center of six fountains. As seen in the morning, strands of water surrounded them. Approaching, he could hear the women speak to her Padawan/nephew.

"… is much more easier than using pure Force. We'll go step by step at first then I'll see how you do it without my guidance. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, first, concentrate on forming a physical shield with the water. Do not surround yourself yet but protect one-side."

The boy slowly formed a sort of shield in front of him made purely of water. Myriam did the same once she saw the shield raised.

"Now, imagine the water in your shield freeze to form an ice barrier."

The water-shield slowly turned into an icy blue with the cold infused from the boy's Force. Unfortunately, it also freeze the surround fountains around them.

"A bit to much use of the Force Luke but excellent for a first time. Now, add a thin layer of the Force on top of the ice to make it repellent."

A thin translucent blue light covered the shield.

"Et voilà, we have ourselves your first shield. Great job Luke. Do you think you can re-do it but creating another shield while holding this one up?"

"I can try Auntie."

"What do I tell you Luke?"

The boy sighed and recited a sentence he heard a thousand times. "Do or do not, there is no try."

Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle at the boy's groaning tone. He heard through the bond a small laughter from his former Padawan who heard everything.

"Everything all right?" Anakin asked as he rounded from the bend.

"Yes Knight Skywalker." Luke said cheerfully, face brightened up at the sight of his hero.

"Good. I've just talked to Senator Amidala and she agreed to meet you tonight while your aunt is in meeting with the council."

"Great!" Inspired by all the good news, Luke did his best to form a new shield on his right side, only freezing three fountains and making the two Jedis tremble from the cold. "Oops. Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"N-not a-a pr-problem." Obi-Wan chattered. He used the Force to warm himself up as Anakin did the same.

"That's very good Luke." Anakin said, once he stopped shivering.

"You think so?"

"Of course. I don't know any young one as you who could have done that."

"Auntie says that I'm as good as my …"

"Luke!" warned Myriam.

"— uncle." The boy finished. The two Jedis sensed that he was about to say something else.

"Why don't we meet the Council now? It's getting a late and I think the Council is free. You guys will be able to have an early night." Obi-Wan proposed.

"Will that be a problem Knight Skywalker?" Myriam asked.

"No. I think that Padme will like it also."

"What about you Luke?"

"Yes please. I re~eally want to meet Senator Amidala." The boy pleaded with his eyes. Myriam laughed cheerfully.

"I don't see why not then."

"Then let's go Luke." Anakin said, taking the boy's hand.

"YAY!" Luke cheered. He was so lucky to meet the two people in the whole universe that he really wanted to meet. But he had to be careful not to let anything slip. His Auntie had warned him this morning on why he had to keep the secret.

—CBTT—

Anakin liked the feeling while walking with Luke. The young boy was cheerful and held his hand. It felt similar to what he imagined if he walked with his son one day. Possibly his daughter too but he felt certain that Padme was carrying a boy.

Feeling his hand being squeezed, he saw Luke trying to melt with his pants. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he crouched down next to the boy and asked. "What's wrong?"

"They remind me of Imperial Troopers." The boy whispered back.

Looking around, Anakin only saw a bumbling street with a few clones hanging around. "Where are the troopers? Can you point me to them?"

The boy, trembling, pointed to the cloners. Anakin's mind reeled in shock. These were the soldiers that the young one was running from? At least the boy did not run away from them or scream in panic.

Knowing that the sight of the clones were the reason for the terror, he swept Luke in his arms, out him on his side and whispered in his ear. "Don't look at them. They aren't the enemy and if they are, I will protect you no matter what."

The boy hid his face in Anakin's neck. The Jedi continued towards Padme's apartments while marveling at the fact that Luke fit so well on his side. The Force sang with a feeling of rightness, happiness and peace.

They soon arrived at Padme's apartment. The ex-queen of Naboo was in the entry-hall, waiting to greet Anakin, her husband, and his little visitor. Anakin hadn't told her all the details only that the boy, Luke, was a great fan of hers and that he needed to be watched while his aunt talked with the Council.

"Padme, this is Luke Sky. Luke, this is Padme Amidala."

"Please to meet you Miss Amidala." The boy said cheerfully.

Padme felt a warm smile on her face. She already felt a special connection to the boy, though she did not know why. "Please to meet you, Luke. Why don't you boys come in and sit down. I'm sure we will be more comfortable."

Anakin smiled at his wife. She felt the same connection as he did to the little boy. He walked in and sat down on a sofa that he had sat down on many times. Luke joined him, bouncing slightly in excitement.

Padme soon joined them, carrying a plate of juice and biscuits. She sat down next to Luke, putting him between Anakin and her. "Help yourselves to these refreshments. I know that every man is always hungry."

Luke looked at the plate. He gave a small gasps. "Pikas and Pallies! There my favorite fruits. And you also have sticky sweetmallow squares! Wicked."

Anakin smiled. "Really? Because the fruits are my favorite food while the sweetmallows are Padme's."

The boy looked at both of them. "Really? You guys really loved these?"

Both of the adults nodded. Padme added. "And there is also some blue milk to drink if you want some."

The boy smiled even brighter than before. He took a fruit and started to nibble on them.

Anakin told Padme. "Luke here came from the future. He's the nephew of a master Jedi but we don't know which one."

"Is that true, Luke?" Padme asked gently. The boy looked at them with his big blue eyes. The same eyes as Anakin, Padme realized.

"I really can't tell you that. Auntie Myriam told me that if I tell you anything, I may mess up the time-lines. Although, she seemed unsure."

"But what can you tell us." Padme insisted gently. The boy was too cute. She hoped that her child, if it was a boy, would be as cute as he.

"Well, my father was a pilot, but he died when I was born. I was raised by my uncle and aunt with a man who lived near by called Old Ben. Auntie Myriam came when I was one and helped my uncle and aunt babysit me when they were too busy."

"Where did you live?" Asked Anakin, quite curious. He did have a hunch with the fruits but wanted a confirmation.

"On Tatooine, on a moisture farm."

"Did you know that I came from Tatooine, Luke?"

"Yep. Auntie Myriam always told me stories of Anakin Skwalker, the Hero with No Fear, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator and of Senator Padme Amidala, the brilliant ex-queen of Naboo. When we were on the run, those stories would help me at night."

Padme stiffened. "On the run?" She asked softly. What happened in the future for a child to be on the run.

Luke saddened a bit. "I don't remember much, but when I was two, troopers came to the farm. Auntie Myriam and I were exploring the Dunes when she felt there presence and the death of my aunt, uncle and of her father. She took me and fled from Tatooine."

"But why should you flee? Does't the Republic help in anyway?" Padme pressed on.

"Republic? There is no Republic. There is only an Empire with that evil Sith as it's emperor. The Jedi are considered to be a myth, or if found, traitors. Since both my aunt and I can use the Force, we had to hide or run." The boy looked like he was about to cry.

Padme, for some reason, felt his sorrow and took him in her arms. "There, there. The Emperor can't touch you and maybe the Force brought you here to change the future."

"I hope so." murmured Luke. "Because I want to live with my parents." She smelt nice. Like flowers. He hoped that his aunt would change to future for him to smell his mom everyday.

Anakin spied something he hadn't seen before. "Do you have a lightsaber?"

"Yes. It belonged to my f—uncle." Luke stumbled. Padme caught the stumble but didn't say what she thought she heard was correct, then Luke would be the son of a Jedi. Knowing the Code about marriage, she assumed that Luke and his aunt didn't say anything to not implicate the Jedi in question.

Speaking of Jedis, she remembered that the Chancellor was coming for a visit. "Ani."

"Yes Padme?"

"Chancellor Palpatine will be coming in a little while. Would that be a bother to you?" She felt Luke trembled in her arms. "What's wrong?"

Anakin felt the fear coming from Luke. A memory was projected into his face.

_There were two people: a man that was half-human, half-machine and another that was on a throne. The latter seemed very old but he could feel the darkness coming from him. _

_The Sith, for Anakin could not think of anything else, croaked. "You will not escape from me very long, my little dancer. Soon, you will join your donor and the boy shall be killed."_

_A voice, that sounded like Myriam, replied coldly. "Really Palpatine? Is that the best you can do? Force project yourselves in our dreams? My father was an excellent Jedi and he shall be avenged. The era of the Sith will end quickly, just as it has started. The Light Side of the Force shall prevail and there is nothing you or your little pet Vader can do about it."_

_The man laughed. "We shall see, Myriam Ken…"_

The memory stopped brusquely. He heard a distant "Ani?" coming from his darling wife.

"I'm fine. Luke, was that the Emperor?" He needed to know. It was impossible, but he would believe the boy. The boy didn't know of his relationship with the chancellor and he was too innocent to make up a trick like that.

The boy nodded. Still in the arms of Padme. "He came to us in a dream. It was cold and scary. But Auntie Myriam protected me from the cold. Later, she told me that no matter what, the Emperor will never get a hold of me and that she would protect me with her life."

Blood drained from Anakin's face. "No." He whispered hoarsely. "It can't be."

"Ani? Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked with terror. Anything that could frightened her husband was indeed grave.

"Luke just showed me a memory. One were Palpatine is the tyrannic emperor that is chasing him."

Padme gasped in surprise. "But, … that's impossible. Surely there is a mistake." Looking at Luke, she asked gently to the trembling boy. "Are you sure, Luke, that it is Palpatine?"

Luke replied. "One of the first history lessons that are learned and repeated is: EmperorPalpatinerosetopoweraftertheplotoftheJedistotakeovertheRepublic.Thankstohim,weliveinapeaceful,safeandsecureworld."

Padme hugged the boy. Looking at Anakin, she said. "Let's go to the Jedi Temple at once. We must alert them."

Anakin nodded. He quickly summoned his cloak using the Force and took Luke in his arms. Padme when to get her own cloak and hurried to the entrance hall where they left for the Jedi Temple.

The wheels of time turned as the future took on another path.

—CBTT—

Myriam and Obi-Wan walked into the Council Room. They had arrived a bit later than they should have been due to the fact that they had to wait for the Council to finish on something special. While waiting, Myriam could sense Luke's happiness being near his father and seeing his mother. She closed the Link between them. He should not feel what they were about to discuss between her and the Jedi Council.

Looking at the Jedi Council, she walked into the middle of the Room, while Obi-Wan took his seat on the Council, and began to speak. "I know that the future has already changed with Luke's and my appearance so I do not see why I should not tell you the identity of the Sith Lord. However, there should be some truths to be said before I tell you who he is."

"And why is that?" Asked Master Windu.

"Because there is a reason for the fall of the Old Order." She said simply. "I did not tell you the whole truth since I feared that it would have caused more problems, but the Force showed me, through my meditations, that it would not be the case."

"And what are these truths that you speak of?" Asked Master Yoda.

"The first one would be of the true identities of Luke and I. We have been not completely honest with you."

Obi-Wan looked grave at that. "You are still Jedis, right? For neither members of the Council has sense any darkness in you."

Myriam laughed. "Oh we are training to be Jedis, just not in the sense for the Order. Let's start at the beginning shall we?"

"The place, it usually is." Yoda agreed.

"If my calculations are correct, about ten years ago, Darth Sidious placed an order on Kamino to create seven clones with the genes of a legendary Jedi who had killed his apprentice. He asked that the clones would be delivered to him when they were eight and that there growth would be normal starting from that age. For the next ten years, he would train them to be his personal bodyguards and assassins that could use the Force. They each had a codename depending on there style of attack."

"What was yours?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The Dancer. You saw me this morning controlling the Force while dancing. My specialty is seduction. I have a "twin" brother, since he was my partner, named the Musician. Out of the seven children, we were the only two survivors."

"What happened to your brother?" asked Master Koon.

"He died while helping me and my donor escape from the Palace. He sacrificed his life knowing that at least he would be out of the Sith's grasp."

"I see. Continue, please."

"When my donor found out of our existence, he travelled to Coruscant, knowing that he could be killed, to try and persuade to help him fight against Palpatine. Fortunately for him, we were similar in his ideals and we followed him. I went to Tatooine where the child of a Jedi lived."

At the last words, the Council broke into a cacophonic noise. It toke Master Yoda's amplified "SILENCE" for the calm to return.

"Explain, you shall."

"It's simple. One of your Jedis broke the Code and fell in love. The mother got pregnant but died at childbirth while the father died during the Purge. My donor brought the child to his relatives to be raised and thought to train him in the ways of the Force for they were too few Jedis left. One year after I came to Tatooine, Imperial troops came and destroyed the area where we lived. My donor died while defending the family and I fled with Luke once I sensed their death. For the next five years, we ran and hid from Imperial Troops, while trying to survive and learn from the Force. I believe that I didn't do such a bad job either."

"Who is Luke's father?" Asked Master Windu.

"I will tell you later." Looking at Obi-Wan, she grinned slightly. "Better yet, why don't you answer them, Master Kenobi."

The Jedi Masters looked at Obi-Wan and saw that he figured out who was the Jedi that broke the code. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the Chamber doors opened and in strode Anakin, with Luke in his arms, followed closely by Padme. Both of the adults were deathly pale.

"What is the meaning of this Knight Skywalker?" said Master Windu angrily.

"I'm sorry Masters, but Luke showed me who the Sith Lord was. Padme and I felt it would be best to come directly to the Council since he was about to visit us. We could not take the chance for him to come and kill Luke if he knew that the boy was from the future."

"Who is the Sith, Anakin?" Asked Obi-Wan grateful to stall a bit to recompose himself ater the bombshell he felt.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Padme answered.

"Near, he was. Yet sense him, we could not. Powerful foe, he is. But advantage, we know have." Yoda said sadly.

"We also received information that the boy is the son of a Jedi who married. Hence breaking the code. We were about to be informed on who the Jedi was." Master Windu added. "Master Kenobi, since you have figured out who broke the Code, may you please tell us."

Looking sheepish, Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, … when it was shout down with a powerful use of the Force.

Myriam gave a stern glare at Luke. "Luke!" She warned. "You know that isn't nice. I thought that I have taught you better than that."

"But then Father and Mother would be in trouble. I don't want that." The boy said petulantly.

"Even so, the Jedi Council has the right to know. Anyway, they will be changing their rules unless they truly want the destruction of their Order."

Yoda looked up. "Will of the Force, is it?"

"I'm afraid so, Master Yoda. It is either a reform of the Code or total destruction by the Sith."

"Then the Code shall we change. The Jedi in question shall not be punished. Release Jedi Master Kenobi from your hold, you shall, youngling."

Luke looked at his aunt. She nodded to him. He released Obi-Wan from his hold. Rubbing his chin, Obi-Wan asked. "Just to clarify before I begin to drop names. What are your full last names?"

Myriam looked at Luke. "Do you want to say it?" She questioned gently.

Luke nodded nervously, he wiggled for Anakin to put him down and joined his aunt in the middle of the room. "My aunt's name is Myriam Kenobi and my name is Luke Skywalker."

In the room, Myriam wondered who was the most shocked, the Skywalkers, Obi-Wan or the Jedi Masters. A tug on her cloth brought her attention to Luke. "Yes?"

"Why are they in shock?"

"Well, for your parents, they just found out that there son came from the future. For Obi-Wan, it's because he found out that he has a grown-up daughter. For the Council Masters, they found out that we came from two powerful jedis and one of them broke the Code, you being the proof."

"Ok." The boy nodded sagely. It made perfectly sense to him. He looked at his parents nervously. "Will you forgive me for not telling you right away?"

Padme and Anakin nodded silently. Padme was smiling, still in shock, but happy to see that her child was so beautiful.

Anakin just put an arm around his wife and stared at his son. His child. The son that was being hunted in the future. He trembled slightly. Just to be sure that his son wouldn't get the wrong idea, he sent happy emotions to the boy while opening his mouth to speak, but nothing could get out.

Luke seemed happy that his parents weren't mad at him, but at the reminder that the evil emperor was here, he began to tremble. Waves of fear and sadness could be felt from the boy. The waves that were so powerful that they drowned the surrounding Masters.

Myriam sent many waves of calmness to the boy. This was soon joined by Anakin who could not bare to see his son in terror. The boy soon calmed down. Myriam gave a Look to Anakin and Padme. The soon-to-be parents approached the duo. Myriam picked up the boy to put him in his parents' arms. "Take care of him." She whispered.

She turned to the Council. "As you can see, Jedi Knight Skywalker is the father of the boy. He died while protecting the Temple during the Purges, lightsaber in hand in front of a group of younglings. Senator Amidala died due to the shock of the end of the Republic, the senseless death of the Jedis as well as the death of her husband. The pregnancy was to much."

"And what about me?" Asked Obi-Wan. He had guessed that his former Padawan and the Senator had something between them, but not to the extent for them to being married and having a child. "Come to think about it, you don't seem that surprised Anakin."

"I'm expecting Master Kenobi. It is surprising to meet our future child but we knew that we were going to have a child soon." Padme said.

Not wanting for the Council to concentrate on such a … trivial matter, Myriam intervened. "You were there during the birth and fled the planet as soon as Luke could traveled. You took him to Tatooine where the Lars lived. Then, you went to the heart of the Empire to try to sway Myr and I to defect from the Emperor. My brother lost his life but I came to help you shield Luke from the Senses of the Sith Lord. A couple of months after Luke's second birthday, troopers came to the farm. To this day, I still don't know why. You died while defending Owen and Beru Lars. Meanwhile I fled with Luke from the troopers."

"Who is the Sith Lord that would cause our downfall?" Master Windu asked.

Anakin spat. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." No-one would harm his child, from the future or not. Not even the person he thought he trusted.

"Sure, are you?" Asked Yoda.

"Luke showed me a memory. Not only would I trust my son, but the memory was not on purpose and felt to real."

"Then go to the Senate, we shall. Find evidence against the Chancellor, we will."

"I'll go with you. I know his hideouts so it will be easier to find proof." Myriam said.

"What about me?" Asked Luke.

"You will be protecting me, Luke." Padme said. No way will her son be sent on a dangerous mission. She gave a look to Anakin who nodded. He will be going as well, if not to make sure that his family would be safe.

—CBTT—

The capture of the Sith Lord did not take much time, nor much difficulty. With the help of the clone, the Jedis went through the secret passages that led directly to the Chancellor's apartment. There was no bigger proof than these passages, but also the secret room in the apartment where they were met with two lighsabers held in the hand of a younger version of Myriam and a younger version of Obi-Wan.

Before the Jedis could take there own lightsabers, Myriam (from the future) step forward and spoke. "_Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,/'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;/The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,/And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there." *_

The present version of Myriam lowered slightly her saber but still looked with suspicion at the Jedis and at the women that looked so much like her. She answered. _"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,/For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again." *_

The older Myriam promptly said. "Do not trust the wolf in sheeps clothing. Doom and gloom come hand in hand, while light shall be found with our dad."

Myr, for the jedis could not think he was someone else, looked alarmed at this. "But were it not for Fenrir, Ragnarok would never come."

"Ragnarok shall come but not with the destruction of Fenrir."

The "twins" powered down there lightsabers. Myr asked. "How do you know our code to communicate with each other?"

"Can't you guys guess who I am?"

"You're me, right?" Younger Myriam asked.

Older Myriam nodded. "Yep, and I have our gene donor with me. In the future, he would have come for you once he heard of our existence."

"Really?" The younger version of the clone asked. She knew that she shouldn't want a family since she was a clone, but it was nice to know that your donor wanted you despite knowing she was in league the Sith.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Really. That still applies to the present. I would really like to know you both and be there as a friend since I doubt you would want me as a father."

"Obi-Wan … Kenobi?" Myr questioned hesitantly.

"That's me." The Jedi Master answered. "We need your help to bring down Palpatine. Would you help us?"

"Despite the fact that we work for him?" Myr was puzzled.

"The Myriam here is from the future. She told us of what Palpatine did and how she had left the Dark Side easily. She also protected a young Force-Sensitive from the Sith for five years before being brought here. She is the proof that deep inside, you guys can change too." Obi-Wan said. "Is there something that we can use against Sidious that won't compromise you?" He pressed on. If these two were his clones, than that means that they were like family. There was one thing that he had learned from his experience with Anakin was that family sticked with family.

Myr pondered a bit. "He usually keeps datapads of every transactions or actions he does. Some of them are quite detailed. Most of the time, we aren't mentioned since we are not fully operational as of yet. Hence, we are no use to him."

"Good. Help us capture him, you will, hmm?"

"If you guys want to, Master Yoda." Younger Myriam shrugged. Her "master" never inspired loyalty to her but he was the only person who kept them alive. If surviving the death of her other siblings was living.

"Then come. A Sith lord capture, we must."

The group wandered around the Senate building until they felt danger coming from Senator Amidala's apartments. Anakin and Obi-Wan were the first to rush forward towards the surge of Dark Force.

Arriving at the scene, they saw Luke protecting his mom, who was unconscious, with a blue lightsaber from the lightening coming from the very Sith Lord they were searching. Seeing that the lightning wasn't working, Palpatine took his lightsaber and was about the strike the little boy with the red beam when another familiar blue and green beam blocked it.

Anakin was seething. "Stay away from my son and wife, Sith."

Palpatine looked around and saw his two raised assassins in the midst of the Jedis. Vowing to punish them later for leaving there rooms, he barked. "Dancer, Musician. Kill the Jedis."

The younger version of Myriam, with the older version, cocked their heads. "You ordered something, Master?" They mocked together. Then, they took the beginning of a stance that those who saw it this morning, (was it really that long?), recognized. Myr disappeared to re-appear in front of the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan. He took a different stance than the two women.

"Did you not think that we would abandon you if we could?" He taunted. "Allow us to show our complete gratefulness for you training us, Master Sidious."

The fight took a couple of seconds for those not aware of the Force, but for the Jedis, and Luke, it took at least a half-hour between the Sith and the three clones.

Myriam (present and future) did earned there name of Dancer. On a Force-music created by Myr, they danced together. Weaving, twirling, jumping and crouching, mixing the use of lightsabers and Force, they alternated between attacking and defending Palpatine. The three of them were moving like a well-oiled machine, enabling the other Jedis to come help them in their fight against Sidious.

At the end, Sidious, or Palpatine for others, was incapacitated. Myr held Sidious in a Force-Music lock. For the whole audience, his true face was revealed. The vile lines that marked the Sith's face made him unrecognizable as the kind former Senator of Naboo.

"This would not be the end of the Sith." Sidious hissed.

Older Myriam, holding Luke's hand once more, replied cooly. "It is for the Sith order that you know. For their to be Light, there needs to be Dark. But both Orders need to change for a perfect balance to be achieved. The Jedis have accepted that they need to change. The other Sith Lords as well. They have denounced you as being a traitor to your own."

Sidious' eyes widened. "What other Siths? I thought I have killed the lasts ones when I murdered my Master."

Older Myriam laughed. "Honestly Sidious. What did you expect? That the Siths would only be you? You have much to learn about the ways of the Force. Myriam and Myr were already aware of their Destiny."

"Then, who are you?"

"I am Myriam. But from another time and another place. You will never hunt me down or kill my loved ones ever again. This, I have insured it."

A blue light surrounded the two visitors from the future. Luke waved goodbye to his parents. "I'll hope to see you soon, Mom, Dad. Bye uncle Ben."

Myriam looked at the Jedis. "I hope that you will change your ways. For as I have told you, the Force will take action to bring the Balance between the two sides.

They disappeared to come back to a brighter future. They hoped.

**The End, … or is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the quotes come from a poem called "The Spider and The Fly". <strong>

**I will not be doing a sequel, so no need to ask me. Hope to receive positive reviews.  
><strong>


End file.
